Broken heart
by carmerion
Summary: Ryan sa po smrti Marissy vytratil zo života Cohenovcov a našiel si vlastný spôsob, ako utíšiť bolesť po strate milovanej osoby.


**Broken heart**

_Milujem ťa, Ryan... _  
>„Čo tu ešte robíš? Už si mal byť dávno v klietke!" zaziapal tučný chlapík s obrovským pivným pupkom, prevísajúcim cez staré, sivasté a navyše neuveriteľne zapáchajúce tielko. Tresol dverami tak mocne, až z nich spadla tabuľka s označením dverí. Ryan si ho nevšímal. Vedel, že správca hneď aj odišiel. Odložil mierne pokrčenú fotku jeho s Marissou, ktorú zvieral dobrých desať minút, a začal si obväzovať hánky rúk starou, zakrvavenou handrou.<br>Veľmi ju ľúbil, no pred niekoľkými mesiacmi o ňu navždy prišiel. Neustále na ňu myslel a vinil sa za jej smrť, hoci on za to nemohol. Šoféroval, ale za to, že havarovali, skutočne nebol zodpovedný. Auto jej žiarlivého bývalého priateľa ich vytlačilo z cesty.  
><em>„Ryan, pozor! Zastav!" <em>Ešte teraz počul Marissin krik, rinčanie rozbíjajúceho sa skla a zvuk skrkvaných plechov. Výbuch a potom nastalo všade ticho. Zvuky, ktoré ho za posledné štyri mesiace budili každú noc. Nedokázal si odpustiť jej smrť. Nedokázal si odpustiť, že on prežil a jeho životná láska na špinavej, zaprášenej ceste posledný krát vydýchla v jeho náručí.  
>Pomaly sa blížil k ringu – oceľovej klietke, z ktorej nebolo úniku. Jeho súper tam už na neho čakal. Svalnatý plešivec burcoval svojimi vymakanými svalmi a revom davy ľudí, ktorí si zaplatili vstup na tento ilegálny zápas. Zápas bez pravidiel, zápas o život. Masa ľudí pred Ryanom sa rozostúpila, a tak mu vytvorili úzku cestičku ku kovovej bráne. Do uší mu reval dav. Chlapi rôznych vekových i sociálnych kategórií pevne zvierali balíčky jedovato-zelených bankoviek, ktoré boli ochotní staviť na smrť jedného zo zápasníkov.<br>Kým ich rozhodca predstavoval, Ryan sa pristihol pri myšlienke na protivníkovu lebku, ktorá sa neprirodzene leskla. Mal pocit, že za chvíľu oslepne. Tvárou sa mu mihol jemný úsmev. Ten však zmizol rovnako rýchlo, ako sa objavil. Plešivec si však jeho pobavený úškrn všimol a všeobecne známym gestom – prešiel si palcom cez hrdlo – mu naznačil jeho spečatený osud.

Ryana to nijako nerozhodilo. Smrť by bola pre neho len vykúpením. Keď cítil fyzickú bolesť, nemyslel na Marissu a minulosť. Po jej smrti bol úplne prázdny a to prázdno sa stále viac rozširovalo. Čím viac bojoval, tým častejšie zabúdal. No po boji sa všetko vrátilo ako blesk, ktorý udrel do jeho srdca. Nikdy nevyjadroval svoje city, preto nikto nevedel ako sa naozaj cíti. Zdal sa byť silný, zdal sa chladný. No opak bol pravdou.  
>„Rozhodca" vyšiel z klietky a zamkol k nej dvere. Tým si mohli byť všetci istí, že zápas sa neskončí skôr, ako jeden z bojujúcich neskončí v úplnom bezvedomí. Chlapi odušu skandovali ich prezývky, no boj sa ešte ani nezačal. Ryan zaujal bojovú pozíciu, no tým len rozosmial Skulla.<br>„Si mŕtvy," zasyčal a trafil Ryana dobre mierenou päsťou do oka. Zapotácal sa a inštinktívne si pritlačil obočie chrbtom pravej ruky. Keď po niekoľkých sekundách dal ruku preč, na sivastom obväze boli stopy po čerstvej krvi. Jeho krvi. Z celej sily sa zahnal po Skullovi, no netrafil. Ten to využil a keď sa Ryan ohol, kopol ho do hrude. Aj napriek hukotu okolo nich obaja zreteľne počuli, ako mu sprašťali rebrá. Už neexistovali diváci. Len oni dvaja a pach krvi na ich rukách, ktorý im dodával uspokojenie a zároveň aj smäd po ďalších úderoch.

Skull nečakal, udrel Ryana do brady a ten skončil na zemi. Pri páde si udrel temeno hlavy o tvrdú betónovú podlahu. Omámene sa pomaly preberal. Všimol si rozmazanú postavu, ktorá sa k nemu približovala. Keď už dvíhala nohu, že ho primliaždi, Ryan ju kopol do rozkroku. Muž zaskučal a o pár krokov ustúpil, no Ryan ho stále videl rozmazaného a celého v bielom.

Pohotovo vyskočil na nohy, pričom zostal mierne predklonený, a pretieral si oči, aby sa zbavil krvi v nich. Len čo ich otvoril, zbadal pred sebou najnenávidenejšiu osobu jeho života. _Volchok!_ preblesklo mu hlavou. To jediné meno v ňom vyvolalo toľko nenávisti, že sa nedokázal ovládať. Okamžite sa chopil príležitosti a začal z celej sily udierať do muža pred sebou. Taký rýchly a zúrivý útok nečakal. Skull nemal čas sa začať brániť, nieto ešte bojovať. Nemotorne vykrýval všetky Ryanove útoky, ale ani to mu nepomohlo. Čím viac sa bránil, tým Ryan rozdával viac presne mierených úderov. Za pár sekúnd Ryanovho neustáleho udierania bol Skull celý krvavý a bez sily brániť sa. Ryanovi stačil jeden silný úder a vyhral by. Lenže nie, to Ryanovi nestačilo. Videl pred sebou Volchoka! Musí sa stať vrahom, aby zabil vraha. Opakoval si to dookola, až sa nakoniec presvedčil, že Volchokovou vraždou sa všetko vyrieši.  
>Skull bol úplne vysilený a Ryanove útoky neustávali. Ledva stál na nohách, len pol metra od mreží klietky, ktorou mykali povzbudzujúci diváci. Ryan ho kopol do hrude, čím ho odhodil do steny ich väzenia. Pomaly sa zviezol na zem a pretočil sa na brucho. Len čo sa postavil na všetky štyri, Ryan ho nakopol do rebier, ktoré mu polámal. Skull sa však nevzdával. Znovu sa pozviechal, lenže teraz ho Ryan udrel z celej sily do tváre. Posledná rana, ktorá obsahovala všetku Ryanovu nenávisť voči Volchokovi. Posledná rana, ktorá uviedla Skulla do hlbokého bezvedomia...<br>Ryan sa pozrel na majiteľa toho všetkého okolo neho, no ten len pokrútil hlavou. Zápas mal pokračovať. _Zabi, inak budeš zabitý. _Toto mu kedysi povedal. Uvedomoval si, že Skull s tvárou Volchoka toho už má dosť. Prešiel k bráne a nevšímajúc si revúci dav do nej z celej sily kopol. A potom znovu a znovu, kým ju mierne neohol. Majiteľ niečo zakričal a v tej chvíli sa brána otvorila a Ryan mohol odísť. Okamžite sa presunul do šatne, kde si pred zápasom odložil svoje veci.

Prvé ranné slnečné lúče osvetľovali úzky chodníček a tisícky náhrobkov okolo neho. Sedel na okraji jedného z honosne zdobených hrobov Newportu, s čerstvými kyticami a vencami, a pozeral sa na náhrobok pred sebou.  
>„Marissa Cooperová. Milovaná dcéra, sestra a priateľka." Toľko krát si to čítal, že to už vedel naspamäť. Neustále hypnotizoval to zlaté písmo, akoby ju mohlo priviesť späť k životu. Lenže nemohlo. Nikto a nič mu ju nedokázalo vrátiť, ale existovalo niečo, čím na ňu mohol na istý čas zabudnúť. Nebol na seba hrdý ako kedysi. Hnusil sa sám sebe za to, že sa bije s inými chlapmi a túži po krvi.<br>Ako vždy po ťažkom nočnom boji, aj teraz sa snažil so všetkým vyrovnať pri nej. Nemyslieť na nič, zabudnúť na celý svet. Lenže to sa mu nikdy nedarilo. Len čo zavrel oči, videl druhé auto, svetlá a ako sa ich auto točí zo svahu.  
>„Dáš sa aj tetovať?" spýtal sa hlas, ktorý veľmi dobre poznal, reagujúci na jeho mierne pomliaždenú tvár po každodennom boji v klietke. Nemusel sa pozrieť za seba, aby videl kto za ním stojí. Stačili mu tie štyri slová, aby to vedel. Keď nedostával odpoveď, zhlboka sa nadýchol. „Chýbaš nám, Ryan. Prosím, vráť sa..." posledné slová priam zašepkal. Nevládal už zadržiavať všetky pocity. Aj jemu chýbala Marissa, kamarátka zo susedstva. No viac mu chýbal brat a kamarát, ktorý ho vždy počúval a radil mu. Lenže po jej smrti sa vyparil a nájsť ho bolo nesmierne ťažké. Nakoniec sa mu to podarilo, ale nedopadlo to tak, ako očakával. Bol si istý, že ho Ryan počuje, no nijakej odpovede sa nedočkal.<br>„Prepáč, Seth. Nemôžem... ja nemôžem," povedal, ani sa na neho nepozrel. Prudko vstal a utiekol odtiaľ preč. Utekal, až kým sa nezastavil na móle, kde sa kedysi s Marissou preháňali na bicykli a Seth okolo nich jazdil na skateboarde. Bolo to už tak dávno, ale práve vtedy bol najšťastnejším človekom na svete. Mal rodinu, mal nevlastného brata, priateľov a dievča, do ktorého bol beznádejne zamilovaný. Jeho život vtedy dostal konečne zmysel. Mával síce problémy, ako snáď každý človek na tejto planéte. Lenže tie vždy vyriešil.  
>Posadil sa na starú lavičku s výhľadom na vychádzajúce slnko nad morom. Spomenul si, ako kedysi sedeli spolu na pláži a pozorovali východy a západy slnka. Sklonil hlavu, snažiac sa potlačiť všetky spomienky a všetku bolesť. Vôbec sa mu to nedarilo. Až keď ucítil jemný dotyk na svojom ramene, vtedy sa všetko rozplynulo. Pozrel sa na človeka, ktorému patrila tá ruka. Pohľad na plavovlasé dievča s vlasmi až po zadok a malou ofinou, ktorá jej padala nedbalo do tváre, ho rozrušil. Rovnaké vlasy, rovnaké oči so šibalskou iskrou.<br>„Ma-marissa?"  
>„Ahoj, Ryan." Sadla si vedľa vykoľajeného Ryana. Zadívala sa na obrys slnka na hladine a na trblietajúcu sa hladinu. „Škoda, že už nemôžem cítiť ten svieži ranný vzduch, nasýtený vôňou mora. Chýba mi to," usmiala sa a pozrela na Ryana, ktorý stále neveril svojim očiam. „Áno, som mŕtva." Rozosmiala sa. Ryana jej smiech prekvapil. <em>Ona sa smeje? <em>„Ale ty za to nemôžeš. Dostala som poslednú šancu, aby som sa s tebou rozlúčila..." chytila ho za ruku, ktorú mal voľne položenú na stehne. Nemusel sa ani pýtať, Marissa odpovedala na každú jeho otázku skôr, ako ju mohol vysloviť. „Musíš ísť ďalej. Urob to kvôli mne."  
>„Nemôžem."<br>„Pamätáš sa, čo si mi kedysi povedal na moju otázku ‚Kto si'?"  
>„Ktokoľvek chceš, aby som bol."<br>„Presne tak. Nejde o to, čím máš byť pre mňa. Ale čím si pre seba. Oh, Ryan, ľudia sa rodia a umierajú! Proti tomuto cyklu nezmôžeš nič. Nechaj ma ísť a ži ďalej. Cohenovci ťa potrebujú. _Seth_ ťa potrebuje." Pozrela sa niekam do diaľky. Ryan zbadal prichádzajúceho Setha so sklonenou hlavou. Hľadel do zeme s rukami vo vreckách. Vyzeral naozaj zničene, akoby mu odišiel aj ten posledný milovaný človek na svete. „Zbohom..." zašepkala a pobozkala Ryana na líce. Zacítil len jemný vánok, ktorý ho pohladil.

Otvoril oči a naozaj zbadal prichádzajúceho Setha, ktorý si ho nevšimol. Vyzeral tak bezmocne. Ako malé dieťa, ktorému ste vzali milovaného medvedíka. Alebo dieťa, ktoré pochopilo, že Santa Claus neexistuje a bol len výmyslom rodičov. Ryan si uvedomil, ako im tým ublížil. Seth prešiel okolo neho, nevnímajúc okolitý svet. Ryan ho dobehol a až keď bol tesne za jeho chrbtom, chytil ho za rameno a ukazovák mu pritlačil k chrbtici.  
>„Stoj!" zavrčal zmeneným hlasom, na čo Seth naozaj zastavil, nespoznajúc Ryanov hlas. „Navaľ peňaženku."<br>„Tak ma zastreľ."  
>„To by som ti nikdy neurobil, <em>kamoško<em>." Ryan zdôraznil posledné slovo. Tak ho vždy Seth nazýval, keď sedeli spolu v kuchyni a uťahoval si z neho. Seth sa rýchlo otočil. Hľadel Ryanovi priamo do očí s otázkou, ktorú si kládol sám sebe.

„Vrátim sa," povedal Ryan bez toho, aby ju Seth vyslovil. Chytil ho okolo ramien a viedol ho mólom preč. Preč z minulosti, preč z bolesti, preč zo smútku...


End file.
